The Doctor and the Hatter, when it all started
by loulouflowerpower
Summary: So, we know what will happen but we don't know how it started. This story tells of how the Doctor and the Hatter came to be friends.
1. Chapter 1 I'm Ariana

_**If you haven't read 'finding the lastlady' than I suggested you do before reading this. Just a reminder: Ariana is the Hatter, Theta is the Doctor, Koschei is the Master, and Ushas is the Rani.**_

...

"Mother, I don't want to go," Ariana spoke quietly with her mother. It was the middle of the night when two men arrived at the House of Blyledge. Ariana had turned eight years old only a few days before but her parents had been allowed to keep her for a few more days more than usual, "Please mother".

Arianan's mother sighed and crouched down staring into her daughters blue eyes. Ariana's mother had light blue eye's the same shade as Ariana, black hair, and pale skin. She looked like an older version of her youngest daughter.

"Ariana, you must go with these men," she told her, "Every child must go to school you more so then others. You have so much to learn my dear, and these men will help you to become great".

"I don't want to be great, mother," Ariana shook her head, "All I want to do is see the Universe, mother. To meet people. People from other planets. Why can't I do that? Why can't I do what I want?"

"Don't be ridicules, Arianashedited," Ariana's father shook his head turning to the two men standing just behind him, "You must forgive my daughter, she has an over excited imagination," the two men bowled their head's as Ariana's father turned around to his wife, "Leave her Lady Rosslyn, it is time. Arianashedited you will go with these men. Now".

Ariana cringed at the use of her full name, she had always thought that it was fair to long but her father always used it. She glanced at her mother who nodded at her giving her a small smile before walking over to Ariana's father. Ariana looked at her father but he didn't look at her.

Ariana walked over to the two men knowing that the next time she would be walking into this home she would be in the Academy.

Yes, she was happy to be going to school. She had never been able to play with the other children because her parents wanted her to focus on her learning, but that didn't stop her from dreaming every night that she would one day travel through time and space just how she thought all Time Lords should be able to. Sadly, Ariana didn't think she would ever get that chance.

"Lady Arianashedited of the House of Blyledge," One of the men nodded his head to her, "You shall come with us," and with that Ariana was forced to follow along with them.

It only took a few minutes to reach the place where the Untempered Schism sat. Torches burned brightly in the dark night. Ariana slowly walked forward glancing over her shoulder at the men who nodded for her to continue. She soon found herself standing in front of the raw power of time itself; gazing into it she could see so many things. Everything become clear, so much clearer than ever before.

Ariana saw the face of a young boy, but every time she came close to seeing his face clearer, he would dissolve and be replaced by more people or planet's some of which Ariana could remember reading about. Soon it seemed as if the same things were replaying over and over so Araina moved her gaze to look deeper into the Time Vortex.

And that was when she realised how inspiring time was. How it wasn't without flaws but it was still perfect. Slowly she forced herself to pulling away. Ariana had heard stories of Time Lords that had gone mad because they had looked to deep...but she could understand why they did. It seemed as if it she had been staring into the Time Vortex for hour's when it had only been minutes.

A moment past before one of the guards stepped forward, helping Ariana to her feet. Ariana had been so focused on what she had just seen to realise that she had fallen to her knees. After that, Ariana was taken to the Academy, no longer afraid.

...

Ariana sighed, as she tried to balance three books in one arm as she reached for another book. She was standing on top of a ladder in the great library of Gallifrey. Twenty years, had past senses she had looked into the Untempered Schism and for her nothing much had changed other than being taller.

As she went to put the book on the pile of other books in her hands, the top book slipped and fall. It would have been alright if there hadn't been someone standing underneath the ladder at the time.

"Ow!" a boys voices from below cried, "What..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Ariana exclaimed as she quickly climbed back down, skipping the last two steps, "I didn't relies that there was someone under here," she would have said more but the boy shook his head and laughed.

"It's fine, really," he smiled at her. He had dark green eyes, brown hair that looked as if he never brushed it, about the same height as Ariana, and looked as if he was around the same age as her but you could never tell, "Here," he picked the book up from the grounded and read the cover, "I thought I was the only one who read human books. My own friends think there a waste of my time".

"So do my parents," Ariana smiled taking the book and carful balancing her books, "My Uncle visited Earth and brought back some books that he thought I might like. Too bad my parents disproved of them and made give them back".

"My parents are the same," the boy shook his head before holding out his hand, "I'm Theta Sigma by the way".

"Nice to meet you," Ariana carful put her books on the floor beside the ladder before turning back to Theta, taking his hand, "I'm Lady Arianashedited of the House of Blyledge," he blinked at her, "Bit of a mouthful, right?"

"Yeah," Theta nodded.

"Please just call me Ariana," Ariana smiled, shaking his hand, "I hate my full name," she said the last part before she could stop herself and blushed, "Um...I shouldn't have said that".

Theta smiled at her as they let go of each other's hands, "Don't be. I hate my full name to. Sadly my parents always seem to forget that".

"My father more so than my mother," Ariana admitted with a sigh, "My father is always telling me that I should be proud of my family name but it would be a lot easier to be if they weren't so..."

"Boring?" Theta suggested with a smirk, "Sounds like we have a lot in common".

"It's funny how things work out like that," she smiled before she picked her books back up, "Well, I should be going. I don't want to keep you from your work or your friends".

"You could join us," Theta suggested taking a step closer, "If you're own friends aren't waiting or if you have time".

"Um...I don't really have to be anywhere," Ariana said, "My next class is in a few hours and I don't really have any friends to met so...alright, sound's good".

Theta grinned at her and took half of the books from her hands, "My friends are just over here," he led her through a few rows of bookcases until they reached a table.

Sitting at the table was another boy around the same age as Theta but with blonde hair and grey eyes. Sitting across from him was a girl with brown curly hair tired back from her face. From where Ariana was standing it looked as if they were in the middle of a fight.

"Don't mind them," Theta whispered to her when she mentored it, "There always having a fight of some kind. I think this one's about who does better at school work".

"...you're just jealous," the boy smirked at the girl as she rolled her eyes, "You just hate anyone being better at science".

"What do you know?" the girl shot back glaring at him, "You have no idea about anything to do with science," she stood and stormed away leaving the boy smirking behind her back.

"That went better than last time," Theta remarked making the boy look at him, "At least no one was slapped, coved in slime or band for a week from using one of the liberators. Ariana this is Koschei and the girl that just walked off was Ushas or should I say stormed off?"

"Nice to meet you," Ariana smiled at Koschei.

"Pleasure," Koschei reached over and shook her hand, "Take a seat".

"Sorry to interrupt you're..." Ariana trailed off not sure on how to put it.

"Fight," Koschei said, "You'll get used to it. So, Ariana, lovely name by the way, how old are you?"

"Twenty years old," Ariana smiled, "Still just a baby to most".

"Not to us," Theta said, "Where the same age".

"What classes are you studying?" Koschei asked.

"Um, all of them," she admitted trying not to blush, "I already learnt the first five years of all of the subjects before I even got here so my parents talked the High Council and they agreed that it was best if I just kept going the way I was".

"Hang on," Koschei cut in, looking at Ariana in a new light, "I heard about you. You're that 'Gifted One', right?"

"Sadly," Ariana sighed shaking her head, "But to me it's just another title like 'Lady' or 'Lord'. I don't really like titles".

"Same," Theta grinned, "But some of them are alright, I mean when were older we'll have to have a title".

"That's still a long time away," Ariana smiled before sighing, "I should be going. I need to pick my books up for my next class," she started to stand up and gather the rest of her books, "It's been nice to meet you".

"If you're interested I have a human book back in my room," Theta said standing up and watching her, "Maybe we could meet up tomorrow and I could give it to you?"

"Thanks," Ariana smiled as she started edging away, "How about I come and find you?"

"Sure," Theta nodded.

Ariana waved at Koschei before turning and walking away.

"That was fast," Kosckei remarked as flicked through one of the books sitting in front of him, "I never thought I would see the day that little Theta Sigma would have a crush on a girl".

"I only just met her," Theta rolled his eyes, sitting back down; "She seems nice. A little over focus on her studies maybe but at least I can talk to her about my interest".

"Oh, please," it was Koschei's turn to roll his eyes, "She's a girl, she's very pretty, smart, comes from one of the best families on Gallifay. No one could blame you if you did have a crush on her".

"Are you saying that you have a crush on her then?" Theta asked at once, "Because by the sounds of it you do".

"Like you said, 'I only just met her,'" Koschei smirked as he stood, "Don't forget to brush your hair before your date tomorrow. Why she even talked to you in the first place is a complete mystery to me," he started to walk off but turning back, "Oh, and if I was you I wouldn't tell Ushas about being friends with Ariana. You know what she's like with anyone better at school then her".

"It's not a date!" Theta groaned, "And we're not friends, yet. We hardly know each other".

"The key word being 'yet,'" Kosckei said over his shoulder as he walked away and muttering to himself, "Idiot".

"Lunatic," Theta muttered to himself shaking his head.

...

"Theta!" Ariana called as she hurried over to him. He was sitting at the same table as yesterday but this time he was alone, "Sorry I didn't see you earlier but one of my teachers kept me back".

"What did you do?" he asked as she slipping into the chair across from him.

"Nothing," Ariana shook head, "They just wanted to know if I thought the lesson was too easy," she dropped her book bag onto the floor and starting going through it, "Why? Did you think I was in trouble?"

"Well, usually when I get kept back it's because of that," Theta shrugged.

"I have never been in trouble," she told him as she pulled a book from her bag, "Well, at school anyway. Home's a little different. So, what's this book called?"

"Alice in Wonderland," Theta said getting the book from his own bag and passing it over to Ariana, "It's one of my favourites at the moment".

"How did you get it?"

"One of my older cousins brought it back from a field trip to Earth," Theta watched her as she looked through the book, "It's made for kids on Earth but I think it's still good".

"I like this charter, 'the Mad Hatter,'" Ariana smiled, "I love hats but I'm never allowed to wear them".

"I thought you didn't like titles," he teased her, "Wouldn't you call, 'the Mad Hatter,' a title?"

"Yes but it's still a good one," she shrugged, "Maybe without the mad part".

Theta was about to say something when Kosckei sat down next to Ariana.

"Nice to see you again, Ariana," Kosckei greeted as he started an odd drumming beat on the table, "What are you two up to?"

"Theta just showed me this book," Ariana smiled at Theta as she showed Kosckei the cover, "But I didn't think you were one for Earth books?"

"Not really, no," Kosckei shrugged before smirking, "So, Ariana I couldn't help but over hear that you have never been in trouble at school before," he leaned in closer towards her to the point that she had to lean back but she could still feel his breath on her face, "Want to help us pull a prank on one of the teachers?"

Ariana frowned, "I don't know...what type of prank?"

"I'll go and find Ushas and we can talk," he got up and left leaving Ariana to stare after him.

"But I didn't say yes".

"He was going to do it anyway," Theta shrugged, "Welcome to group".

_**I don't know how well this turned out. I wanted to show how the Hatter, as a kid was pretty shy but at the same time wasn't afraid to be herself around someone she hardly knew. Tell me what you thought, please review :)**_


	2. Chapter 2 Do you want to be my friend?

_Knock, knock, knock._

Ariana blinked, rubbing her eyes and rolled over, turning her bedside lamp on as she did. It was the day after she, Theta Sigma, Koschei, and Ushas had planned out a prank on one of the teachers.

It was a simple enough prank and Ariana had been surprised by how easy she had taken to the whole idea of doing something her parent's would think 'un-Time Lordly like'. They had all agreed that two people would set everything up while the other two would be look outs; they had also decided that they would do everything tomorrow.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Hang on," Ariana muttered as she pulled her dressing gown over her white, nightgown and pulled her door open. The hallway outside was dark and it was hard to make out the person standing in front of her for a moment before she recognized his floppy hair, "Theta? What are you doing here?"

"Sorry," Theta said sheepishly, "Do you mind if I come? I wouldn't ask only I don't think the teachers would like it if they caught us..."

Ariana eyes widened in horror at the very thought but at the same time blushed. The thought of someone she had only just meet, a boy no less, being inside her bedroom, she could practically hear her parents screaming...but he did have a point, if a teacher were to come along and find them...

"Get in," she grabbed his arm and pulled him inside before he could say anything, quickly glancing around the dark hallway before closing the door, leaning against it.

Theta raised his eyebrows at her, "Is that how you treat all of your friends or am I just special?"

"I told you earlier I don't have any friends," she sighed, nervously fiddling with arm of her dressing gown, "Most of the other students are either jealous of me, hate me for no reason or try to be friends with me just so they can copy my work. I learnt early on not to trust most people".

"You trust me," Theta pointed out, running his hand along the many books on her bookcase, "We only meet two; three days ago and here I am, standing inside your bedroom. Late at night".

Ariana couldn't help but blush, "First off: the reason why I trust you is because you're different from everyone else around here. Like me. Secondly: the only reason I let you in was because not only would we get into serious trouble if we were caught but my parent's would murder me. And thirdly: we've known each other four days, two hours, and eleven seconds".

"You've been keeping track?"

"No," she shook her head at him, "Now, you never answered my question. What are you doing here?"

Theta thought about it for a moment, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Alright…"

"Have you ever walked around the school at night?"

Ariana sighed, shaking her head, "No, it's against the rules".

"What about been thrown out of class?"

"No".

"Ran down a hallway just because you felt like it?"

"No," Ariana sighed, "Does all of this have a point?"

"Yes," Theta nodded, "I was thinking…how would you like to finely see what the school looks like at night?"

"What?" she frowned, "You mean walk around it? Right now?"

"Yep," he grinned at her.

"You have to be joking," Ariana almost laughed at the thought, "We would get caught and then my parent's would find out and kill me".

"I'm being serious," Theta said, "And we won't get caught. I know this place like the back of my hand and on the very rare possibility that we do get caught I'll take the blame".

"I couldn't let you do that," Ariana frowned.

"'Cos you can," he shrugged, "I'm used to getting into trouble anyway".

"No," she shook her head, "Playing pranks on teachers is one thing…"

"How?"

"Well, for one thing it's night time, everyone else is in bed and I'm still dressed in my night things," Ariana pointed out, gesturing to herself, "Not to mention the fact that you're a boy and I'm a girl".

"You can always change your clothes," Theta shrugged before smirking slightly, "As for the boy girl part, even I can't change that".

"I like that, 'even you can't change that'," Ariana shook her head at him, "Yes I can get changed but it's still against the rules".

"So is playing pranks on teachers," Theta grinned, "I saw the sparkle in your eyes when we we're making the planes. You have rebel blood running through you, all you have to do is admit it. Come on, all I'm asking is for one hour at the most, walking around the school, we won't even step outside".

"Whatever 'sparkle' you saw was from the lights," Ariana rolled her eyes.

"You can try to tell yourself that but I know better," he smirked, "Please, just one hour, you know you want to".

"I admit it's tempting," she confessed, reluctantly, "Just one hour?"

"Yes," Theta nodded, "And then I walk you back here".

Ariana thought about it for a moment before sighing, "Alright, fine but if we do get caught we both take the blame even if it means my parent's kill me".

"We won't get caught," Theta grinned, almost bouncing with excitement now, "But if it makes you feel better then deal".

"Why do I have the feeling I just sold my soul away?"

"Because you are finally starting to come over to the rebel side," he grinned, "Doesn't it feel brilliant?"

"Yeah," Ariana rolled her eyes, "You stay here, I'm just going to get dressed," she walked over to her dresser table and took a dress out before walking into the bathroom, "Feel free to make yourself at home," she said as she closed the door behind her.

"Sure," he shrugged, taking a better look at the room. The wall's a pale blue with cream colour carpet. It was quite a large room with big windows at the end with a desk. The bed had red bedspread and pillowcases, queen sizes; beside it were two bedside tables, both with a lamp sitting on top. A large wardrobe, a two sitter sofa, and two bookcases also sat off to the side.

Theta walked over to the desk and picked a photo of an older man, obviously Ariana's father, with dark hair, standing beside an older woman that looked almost exactly like Ariana, clearly her mother. There was another man, black hair, blue eyes, an older brother perhaps? Standing beside another young woman not looking very happy, she to share some resemblances with Ariana and her mother, older sister, maybe?

"This picture, is this your family?" he called over his shoulder and through the closed door.

"Yeah," Ariana's muffled reply came, "My parents, older brother and sister".

"You're sister doesn't look very happy," Theta remarked, looking closer at the picture.

"She never is," Ariana sighed, stepping out of the bathroom, smoothing her dress down as she stood beside Theta, "She's always been jealous of me because she always wanted to be the one to make the family name proud. I have only meet my brother a handle full of times, he's always off doing work for the Council. He's three-hundred years older than me and my sister's just ten years younger than him".

"I take it you're not very close".

"My mother try's to bring us closer but she has her own work," Ariana shook her head, "My father couldn't care less, my brother has his own wife and children to worry about and I haven't spoken to my sister…I can't remember the last time I even saw her".

"What about your cousins?"

"There jealous and do everything that they can to make sure my life at home is hell," Ariana sighed making Theta frown, "But I don't see them enough for them to really bother me, plus they would never do anything that could get them in trouble by my father. He has a pretty big temper".

"Sounds like my family," Theta remarked, sitting the picture back down, "The only differences is that your parents don't look at you like a big disappointment," it was Ariana's turn to frown, "That's why I spend most of my holidays at Koschei place".

"How many cousins do you have?"

"45," he shook his head, "And everyone of them hates me".

"I know the feeling. Don't you have a brother?"

"Hmm," Theta nodded, not looking pleased about it, "Irving Braxiatel".

"I thought so," Ariana nodded, "My father invited him to a few parties over the years. I never meet him personally, though".

"Lucky you," Theta muttered, "So, are you ready to embrace you rebel side?"

"Can't believe I'm about to do this," Ariana groaned, "The logical part of me is telling me how stupid this plan is but as you called it my rebel side seems to have a mind of its own," Theta went to open his mouth but Ariana quickly coved it with her hand, "Don't you dare say 'I told you so'".

Thata met her eyes and nodded so she took her hand away, "I told you so," he grinned, grabbing her arm and pulling her over to the door.

"What have I done?" Ariana groaned.

"I think I'll be say that before the end of the week," Theta remarked, opening the door and running down the corridor together.

….

"I can't believe I'm about to say this about a library but they can be creepy at night, "Ariana whispered as they creped down one of the ails of bookcases. Theta had taken her around half the school and now it was the library's turn, "But at the same time is beautiful".

"Yeah," Theta nodded, smiling at the look on her face, "There it is".

"What?"

"That sparkle I told you about," he smirked, "It suites you".

Ariana rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the blush from spreading across her checks, "Thanks".

Theta shrugged, "Well, that's the hour up. I should walk you back to your room…unless you want to keep looking around?"

Ariana bite her bottom lip, "Um, maybe, ten more minutes?"

"Rebel," he grinned, going to ruffle her long hair only for her to cover his mouth, looking deadly serious, "What?" he asked

"Shhh!" she hissed, glancing over her shoulder, "I can hear footsteps".

They both held their breath as the footsteps approached when Theta had a sudden idea. He covered Ariana's mouth, putting an arm around her waist and brought his mouth closer to her ear, "There's only one way to get away. We're going to have to climb the shelves and hide on top. You go first; I'll boost you up, ready?"

She made a muffled sound, "Oh, right," he uncovered her mouth, "Sorry".

"Are you insane?" Ariana hissed, "I'm in a dress! Not to mention the book shelves are ancient they could clasps with our weight!"

"Don't worry," Theta shook his head, tickling the side of her check, "Last year Ushas, Koschei, and I had to do detention…" she gave him a look from the corner of her eye, "Right, sorry, getting to the point. Anyway, we had to spend a month putting extra support on half the bookshelves".

"A month?" Ariana blinked, "What in the name of Rassilon did you do?"

"You really don't want to know," he said, "Ready?"

"No," she sighed as he lifted her up by her waist allowing her to climb the rest of the way to the top, a moment later Theta joined her just as a man dressed in the traditional Time Lord clothing rounded the corner, his head buried in a book.

He paused for a moment, pulling one of the chairs out from a table in the middle of the aisle and settled down the whole time reading. From the angle that Ariana and Theta were the only thing that they could tell was that the man had coppery red hair, cut short, neither Theta nor Ariana recognized him.

"How long do you think he's going to stay there?" Ariana whispered after a moment of staring at the man.

"Your guess is as good as mine".

…

_1 hour, three minutes, and two seconds later._

"He's a flipping Time Lord for Rassilon sack," Ariana groaned quietly, resting her head on her hand as they contoured to stare down at the unknown man, "Does he have to read it so slow? It's the middle of the night to couldn't he do this in the morning? Who is he anyway?"

"Never seen him before," Theta whispered back, "But I think he's one of the teachers".

"Really? I thought he was the cleaner," Theta raised his eyebrows at her, "I'm sorry, I'm just tired. This was not how I was planning on spending my night".

"Yeah, sorry about just turning up like that," Theta nodded, still both talking in whispers, "I really wanted to show you around in case…never mind".

"In case, what?"

"It's stupid," he shook his head.

"Can't I be the one to decide that, Theta?"

"Well, it's just, I mean…"

"Proper sentences usually work better when one is trying to talk".

"I'll keep that in mind," Theta whispered, "Anyway, I just thought that the only reason you helped us plane that prank was because Koschei forced it on you and if tomorrow was going to be last time you were around us then I wanted you to enjoy it".

Ariana blinked a few times, turning slightly onto her side to look at him, "You think I was just being polite?" in answer Theta nodded, looking confused and slightly hopeful, "Do you want to be friends? With me of all people?"

"What's wrong with being friends with you?" Theta frowned, still whispering.

"I would hardly say that I'm the most social person," Ariana gave a small shrug, whispering, "I mean I've never really had any friends before and I'm not usually out going when it comes to meeting people. I spend most of my time reading or doing homework and when I do venture out I keep my head down and hope know one see's me".

"I saw you".

"Only because I dropped a book on your head," Ariana smiled, "Otherwise you would have gone on with your life and never met me".

"Well, that's just boring," Theta whispered, grinning at her before he blinked a few times, taking deep breaths and let out a number of sneezes before Ariana could stop him. She quickly pushed his head down and tried to lie as flat as possible.

From below them they could hear the scrapping of wood on wooden flooring as the man pushed his chair back and stood, frowning up at the bookcase for a few moments before shaking his head and picking his book up, walking away.

"Is he gone?" Theta whispered, his voices somewhat muffled.

"I don't know," Ariana breathed, "I don't really want to check".

They meet each other's eyes and nodded, carful to make sure that they couldn't be seen looking over, checked only to find an empty chair and no one in sight.

"That's a relief," Ariana remarked, "For a moment there I thought we were going to be caught. Can you imagine trying to explain why we're up here at this time of night?"

"It wouldn't be pretty," Theta nodded, his voices rising just above a whisper, "Come on, that's enough dare-devilling for one night".

"Yes, father".

Theta mock gasped, "Is that anyway to talk to your old dad?"

"Don't…just, don't".

_**I hope you liked it, sorry about the wait, please review :)**_


	3. Chapter 3 Pranks, lies, and friendship

The next day, Ariana made her way down to the breakfast hall after dragging herself out of bed, half asleep from the night's adventures with Theta. Not that she minded as much as she thought she would have, in fact, she felt strangely happy with everything that was happening to her sense meeting that crazy, floppy haired boy.

The entrance hall was a large room with stone floors and walls, tables set up to hold four people at once, all around the room. At the very end of the room was a long table were the teachers and guests would eat while observing the students, making sure they didn't course any trouble. Not likely.

Ariana quickly made her way over to the serving line and grabbed her food before she began searching for a free table until she noticed Theta waving to her from a table, his friends Ushas and Koschei were sitting with him.

"Sleep well?" Ushas smirked as Ariana joined them at the table, noticing the dark circles under her eyes.

Theta shifted sheepishly in his chair, Ariana glanced at him and smiled, "Don't worry, Theta," she shook her head, "I'm fine, tired maybe but I did have fun last night. Even if I did spend most of it panicking about being caught".

Theta smiled back, looking slightly relived before going back to eating his breakfast as Koschei leaned forward in his chair, looking curiously between the two, "Theta's already started bringing you over to our side, then?"

"I thought that was established a few days ago," Ariana titled her head to the side, "You were the one to presume that I would help with your plan to prank Professor Borusa, were you not?"

He nodded slowly, "Yes, but I didn't really expect you to go along with it".

"Yeah right," Ushas rolled her eyes, glaring at Koschei, "You knew that Theta would find a way to talk her into joining us if you couldn't".

Koschei opened his mouth to give her a nasty resort but Theta cut in, "So is everything ready?" both young Time Lords blinked at him, having forgotten were they were for a moment before Ushas nodded.

"I've hidden everything we'll be using in one of the old class rooms".

"What if one of the teachers plans to use that classroom?" Ariana asked, frowning slightly, "Would it not have been better for you to have left all of the equipment in your room, Ushas?"

"No," Ushas gave her a cold look, surprising the other girl, "I made sure to check beforehand".

"Don't mind, Ushas," Theta said quietly, leaning closer to Ariana as he noticed the startled look on her face, eyeing Ushas wearily, "She's always like that. I've never met a person with a temper shorter then hers but you'll get used to her, give her time".

Ariana nodded, looking relieved, "I hope so. I thought I must have offended her in some way…"

Theta laughed, making his fellow students around them glare at him before he cleared his throat, turning back to Ariana, "I wouldn't worry too much about offending her, she's like a stone when it comes to things like that. No, the only time she really gets upset is if she gets topped in a biology test".

"I shall have to keep that in mind the next time I have a biology class with her," Ariana half joked, smiling slightly as she took a sip of her drink.

"Right," Koschei said suddenly, laying his fork and knife beside his empty plate as he finished his last mouthful of food, gesturing to the others to gather closer, "I think it's time".

"Prank time, you mean?" Ariana asked, sounding nervous as she cast a glance toward the teachers table, half expecting one of the professor's to swoop down on them and stop them, "Are you quite sure that we are ready?"

Ushas rolled her eyes, "You're not going to chicken out, are you?"

"Chicken out?" the young Time Lady asked slowly, looking confused.

"It's a phrase that humans use," Theta explained happily, "They say it as a way of calling a person to afraid to go through with something".

"Humans are always finding new ways to surprise me," Ariana smiled, shaking her head.

"How did you know what that meant?" Koschei raised his eyebrows at Ushas who gave him a look.

"I spent two hours last week stuck in a room with him," she gave Theta a dark look, "He refused to shut up the entire time".

"You could have asked," Theta shrugged, smiling smugly, "And you said you would never learn anything interesting about Earth and humans from me".

"And I think you're…"

"Koschei!" Ariana said loudly, wincing slightly at the glares she was sent from other students around them, "Um, I think you were saying that it was time, yes?"

Theta snicked to himself, somehow managing to pass it off as a coughing fit when the others looked at him.

"Yes, of course," Koschei nodded, leaning back causally in his chair, tapping the same four rhythm beat as he always seemed to tap on the table top, "Professor Borusa will be leaving the table shortly so it would be the perfect time to set up while we can".

"He's right," Ushas nodded, glancing at the head table, "Borusa's almost finished, no doubt he'll be stopped by someone on his way toward his office but we'll be needing at least ten to five minutes to prepare first".

"Let's get to it, then," Theta smiled, rubbing his hands together as he jumped out of his chair excitedly, grabbing Ariana's hand and pulling him along with him as they hurried out of the hall, ignoring the odd looks they were receiving as they went.

….

"Sit!" Borusa shouted, pointing at four chairs in front of a large desk, the four students in question glanced at each other, nervously, "Now!" he barked, not needing to be told again, Ushas, Koschei, Theta, and Ariana quickly sat, eyeing the furies Time Lord in front of them.

It would have been amusing if it wasn't so serious, seeing Lord Borusa standing before them, covered in a slimy bright green liquid and bright pink feather's all over his once finely pressed clothing, now dripping all over his office floor.

"Now," Borusa said, taking a deep breath as he crossed his arms and glared down at the four students, "I have seen many things from you three," he pointed at Ushas, Koschei, and Theta before turning to Ariana, making her shrink back into her chair, "But I never thought I would see the day that Lady Arianashedited would allow herself to be pulled into…" he waved his hand in front of him, "I cannot even find the words to describe what this is".

"Ariana had nothing to do with this," Theta said quickly, casting a worried look toward her as he noticed that she had started shaking, "We made her do it. She didn't even know what was happening!"

"Enough!" Borusa held up his hand, silencing Theta, he took another deep breath to calm himself, "Now, I shall be writing to your parents and you will all be receiving punishment…"

"Please, Lord Borusa," Ariana suddenly spoke up, shaking all over and white as a ghost. She was horrified to think of what her parents would say should they find out, "Please, just…just let us explain what happened".

Borusa raised his eyebrows, looking at her coldly, "Lady Arianashedited, I have spent much of my life as a professor, do you truly think that I would not have heard every excuse that there is?"

"And I do not doubt it, Lord Borusa," Ariana nodded, gaining confidants as she formed a plane inside her head, she almost smiled as she noticed that Ushas, Theta, and Koschei were staring at her but managed to stop herself, "But if you will allow me to explain our side, perhaps you will find that we are in fact telling the truth".

Borusa eyed her for a moment, not looking convinced, "Perhaps," he continued to stare at her, waiting for her to look away but she refused, after a couple of minutes of neither one backing down, Borusa slowly nodded, "Very well, you may try to change my mind".

Theta, Ushas, and Koschei's mouths almost fell open as they stared at what was happening before them, never had Lord Borusa ever done something like this before. Usually he would have dismissed them and given them a couple of week's punishment, as well as informing their families, certainly not this.

"Thank you, Lord Boursa," Ariana smiled sincerely, mentally letting out a relived sigh, "First off, Lord Theta approached me a few days ago, wishing to ask me for some assistants in a project that he and his friends had been struggling with for the past few weeks," Theta nodded quickly, trying to look as if everything that was being said was true, "I of course agreed straight away to help, I have always tried to do what I can to help my fellow students".

Borusa continued to watch her, searching for any lie in what she was saying but finding none.

"After the first meeting," she continued, slowly growing more and more confidant, "We all meet and came up with a plane for the experiment…"

"Experiment?" Borusa questioned, glancing behind him toward the papers that lay on top of his neat disk, "I was not informed of any experiment that was to take place today?"

Ariana made herself look as guilty as possibly, thinking of the time when she was younger and had pickpocket her sisters pockets while she was visiting, which luckily seemed to work as Borusa didn't call her out on it.

"Um, yes, well," she said guilty, looking down, "We apologies for that, you see, we forgot that all experiments must be registered with you a couple of days before but we were so busy planning that it slipped our minds," she looked back up, still making sure to appear guilty, "And I wish to apologise once again, Lord Borusa, perhaps this mistake would not have occurred had we not informed you beforehand".

"If it was a mistake," Borusa said, stilling eyeing the young girl in front of him, frowning, "Can you explain to me what the purpose of this experiment was?"

"It was to measure the rate at which objects and liquids fall," Ariana replied at once, already being prepared for his question, "We understand that we could have simply used our minds to calculate it, in fact, it would have been very simply but sometimes first-hand experience is far better than simply calculating something, is it not, Lord Borusa?"

"In some cases, yes," he agreed, cringing inwardly as he rubbed his chin and felt the still cacked on feathers and brightly coloured liquid, "But I still do not see why you would be conducting an experiment such as this outside my office?"

"All of the laboratories were full," Theta answered, seeing that Ariana was beginning to struggle with coming up with believable excuses, "We didn't have anywhere else to do it".

"Really?" Borusa raised his eyebrows, "I'm sure that you, Theta, could have found quite a few places, some of which would mean that you would be undisturbed".

Ariana forced herself to look surprised, "We…we didn't even think of that, Lord Borusa," she looked at Ushas, Koschei, and Theta, thankfully finding them too looking equally surprised, "I can't believe that we didn't see that, we could have saved all this trouble".

"Forgive us, Lord Borusa," Ushas nodded, amazingly, she managed to make herself sound sincere, "We didn't think".

"That is obvious," Borusa replied stiffly, turning away from the small group as he walked behind his desk and sat down, inwardly wincing as the sticky liquid dripped into the fabric. He continued to watch them, thinking very carefully over everything before slowly nodding, "Very well, you all may go…"

"Thank you, Lord Borusa," Theta smiled, jumping out of his chair, almost running toward the door with the others behind him.

"Stop!" Borusa called to them, making them pause and look back at him, "I have not finished," they slowly nodded and turned back around, "I will not inform your parents but you shall all spend the afternoon cleaning until the entire corridor outside is spotless…" Theta opened his mouth to argue but Ariana stood on his foot, sending him a look to be quit, "That will be all the punishment you shall receive, as I see now that what you were doing was to improve you leaning. You may go".

"Thank you, Lord Borusa," they chorused as they hurried out of the room and down the hall, making sure no one could hear or see them as they ran into an empty classroom.

"Mind telling us were that came from?" Koschei asked, staring at Ariana as if he was only just seeing her for the first time.

"I…I really have no idea," she replied shakily, quickly sitting down on the closet desk as she felt her knees begin to grow weak. Never in her life had she done something like that, never had she _even_ dreamed that she could, "I just opened my mouth and that came out".

"Luckily it did," Theta nodded, jumping beside her on the table, swinging his legs back and forth as they only just touched the ground, "If you hadn't said anything, we'd all be in very hot water".

"I'm guessing that 'hot water' is a human phrase?" Ariana titled her head to the side, looking at him, feeling less shaky now.

"Yep," he nodded, "I have a human dictionary that you can have a look at if you want?"

"Love to".

Ushas stepped forward and slowly raised her hand out to Ariana who slowly lifted her own and shook it, looking extremely surprised, "Perhaps there is some hope in you yet," Ushas said thoughtfully before shrugging, stepping back, "We'll see".

"Um, thanks?" Ariana blinked, looking slightly confused but shrugged it off.

"I suppose we had better start cleaning," Koschei sighed, looking disgusted at the idea.

"Fantastic," Theta sighed, losing his happy smile as he climbed off the desk and followed the others out the door, setting to work on cleaning the hallway from top to bottom.

_**I'm so sorry for the wait but I had a massive writer's bloc and couldn't think of how to word it, and then I suddenly had the idea of Ariana making up this story and tricking Borusa, which is saying something because she's still only a kid while he's an adult. Anyway, I hope you liked it, please review :)**_


End file.
